Bersamamu, Hidupku Sempurna
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel Proklamasi Cinta Malaikat Pirang. Naruto dan Shaga sudah berpacaran. Atas bantuan keluarga Naruto, Shaga kembali bersekolah. Namun, selama bersekolah di Konoha High School, Shaga mendapatkan banyak rintangan dan membuatnya ragu dengan cinta Naruto. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Ahfa.
1. Awal pacaran

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ben-To: Asaura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shaga**

 **Fic request for Ahfa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 9 Januari 2019**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel Proklamasi Cinta Malaikat Pirang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, Hidupku Sempurna**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Awal pacaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak disangka impiannya berhasil juga. Namikaze Naruto telah mendapatkan gadis bunga kantin yaitu Ayame Shaga.

Sore yang indah, di taman sekolah, sepasang insan sedang bercengkerama. Mereka duduk berjauhan sembari memandang gedung sekolah yang begitu megah bak kastil - maklum sekolah ini banyak dipenuhi anak-anak konglomerat dan penjabat.

Dalam diam yang tak berujung, mereka tidak sekalipun memandang atau berbicara. Malu-malu kucing. Gugup setengah mati.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudah banyak Paparazzi yang meliput mereka. Mata-mata sudah memotret kisah mereka yang sangat manis ini.

Karena tidak merasa nyaman, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Walaupun terbata-bata, yang penting apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, bisa tersampaikan pada Shaga.

"Hmmm ... Sha-Shaga," ucap Naruto yang melirik ke arah lain. Tangannya sibuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal.

"Y-Ya, Na-Naruto. A-Ada apa?" sahut Shaga yang juga terbata-bata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan.

"Ke-Kepalaku gatal nih."

"Hah? Te-Terus kenapa?"

"Sha-Shampo apa yang bagus untuk menghilangkan gatal?"

"Hmmm ... Sha-Shampo apa ya? Aaah, aku tidak tahu."

"Shampo yang bagus itu adalah cintamu, Shaga, yang bisa menyembuhkan gatal di kepalaku."

Naruto menoleh lalu menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Shaga terpana dengan dua pipi yang memerah karena merasa aneh dengan gombal receh yang dilontarkan Naruto. Tapi, hal itu cukup membuatnya senang.

"Ah. Kamu tidak pandai menggombal, lebih baik jangan dilakukan," ingat Shaga yang tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mencoba menjadi orang yang berbeda," kata Naruto yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. "Tidak enak juga kalau kita diam-diaman seperti ini sejak dua jam yang lalu."

"Habisnya tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan lagi sejak kamu menembakku tadi siang di kantin."

"Hehehe. Tapi, kamu senang, kan jadi pacarku?"

"Senang sekali."

"Kalau begitu, aku harap kita selalu bersama. Oh iya, aku berencana akan membantumu masuk sekolah lagi. Bagaimana, Shaga? Apa kamu mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku?"

Naruto menatap wajah Shaga dengan serius. Shaga terkesiap. Setelah itu, Shaga menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak mau memberatkan orang lain. Biarlah aku tetap bekerja di kantin dan membantu Ibuku. Aku..."

Belum sempat, Shaga meneruskan perkataannya, Naruto memotongnya.

"Aku bukan orang lain. Aku adalah orang terdekatmu sekarang. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tulus ingin membantumu untuk masuk sekolah lagi. Shaga, aku mohon ... Terimalah tawaranku ini. Semua biaya sekolahmu, biar aku yang menanggungnya," ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Shaga dengan erat.

Shaga terkesima dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah itu? Tapi, bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mengetahuinya?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya pada orang tuaku. Kamu tidak usah takut. Orang tuaku yang akan membantumu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Kan, kepala sekolah ini adalah Kakekku yang genit."

Saat membicarakan tentang Kakeknya, Jiraiya, Naruto langsung _in-feel_. Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot ketika membayangkan wajah Jiraiya yang akan berubah menjadi aneh kalau bertemu dengan seorang gadis berdada besar seperti Shaga. Naruto tidak sanggup membayangkannya jika Shaga berhadapan langsung dengan Jiraiya yang notabene suka dengan daun muda.

Naruto menggeleng untuk menepis bayangan Jiraiya yang tertawa terkekeh dengan wajah mesum. Ia lebih fokus untuk berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Bagaimana, Shaga? Kamu mau, kan, masuk sekolah lagi?"

Sekali lagi, Naruto mengulang perkataan yang sama. Shaga terdiam, berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Pepohonan bergoyang-goyang karena banyak orang yang memanjat di atasnya. Ada yang memotret, meneropong, berpikir, bertengkar, menangis, marah, kecewa, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Mereka adalah penghuni sekolah yang merasa tidak suka karena Shaga berpacaran dengan cucu kepala sekolah.

Berita tentang proklamasi cinta Naruto yang telah disiarkan di kantin, tadi siang, telah menyebar sampai ke seluruh sekolah. Para guru laki-laki yang mengagumi Shaga, sangat syok saat mendengar berita itu. Bahkan ada yang langsung mendapatkan serangan jantung tiba-tiba lalu dibawa langsung ke lembah hitam.

"Ah, iri rasanya melihat mereka berdua seperti itu," Haruno Sakura menggigit-gigit rumput saking kesalnya.

"Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu? Dapat proklamasi cinta dari orang yang aku sukai," Yamanaka Ino menangis frustasi.

"Aku senang melihat mereka," Hyuga Hinata tersenyum manis sambil berjongkok di antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei, kenapa Naruto malah memilih gadis itu menjadi pacarnya sih?" Ten Ten merengut.

"Tidak usah protes begitu dong," Nara Shikamaru menguap panjang. "Huaaam, ngantuk. Pulang yuk! Sudah sore. Ngapain juga kalian mengintip orang yang sedang berpacaran? Buang-buang waktu saja!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat menyerupai buah Nenas, langsung melenggang pergi. Teman-temannya tidak mempedulikannya, tapi mereka tetap lebih memilih untuk mengintip Naruto dan Shaga yang kini sedang berdiri sembari bergandengan tangan.

"Langit yang menjadi saksi atas kisah cinta ini. Proklamasi cintaku telah disetujui oleh Shaga yang kini berdiri di sampingku. Aku berharap proklamasi cinta ini tetap abadi hingga sisa waktuku," Naruto melihat ke kertas putih yang berisikan ungkapan hatinya.

Shaga sudah membaca isi kertas putih itu, dan tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto yang terkesan puitis. "Kamu memang aneh ya, Naruto."

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Kata-katamu begitu puitis."

"Oh. Entahlah. Aku suka berbicara dengan alam sekitar kalau sedang merasa senang."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Hehehe. Kita pulang yuk! Sudah sore nih."

"Ayo!"

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Shaga bahagia sekali. Naruto menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Tangan kiri Naruto sibuk menggenggam tali tas, sedangkan tangan kanannya juga sibuk menggenggam tangan Shaga. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak pernah berhenti tersenyum selama berjalan bersama Naruto.

 _Bersamamu, hidupku sempurna, Shaga. Walaupun hidupku serba ada, tapi aku merasa ada kekurangannya. Kini aku mengetahuinya bahwa kesempurnaan itu adalah cinta sejati seorang gadis. Lalu gadis beruntung yang telah berlabuh di hatiku adalah kamu._

Ungkapan hati Naruto mengalun merdu seiring para penguntit bergegas bubar dari acara mata-mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, di sini ya rumahmu?"

Naruto memandang tidak percaya sebuah bangunan kayu yang menyerupai gubuk, yang berada di dekat pinggiran kota Konoha. Sebuah kawasan perumahan warga-warga biasa yang mayoritas adalah tunawisma dan pengamen jalanan.

"Ya. Aku tinggal di sini."

Dengan perasaan yang bahagia, Shaga menarik Naruto untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Mereka meninggalkan mobil mewah di depan rumah yang berarsitektur adat Jepang tradisional.

Karena ada mobil mewah yang memasuki kawasan itu, orang-orang menyemut dan berkumpul di depan rumah Shaga. Mereka mengagumi mobil milik Naruto yang berwarna merah meriah.

Suasana ricuh terjadi ketika beberapa orang mencoba memegang dan mencolek mobil mewah tersebut - maklum orang-orang desa yang baru pertama kali melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa didapatkan. Naruto ternganga saat melihat anak-anak dan orang tua duduk di atas mobilnya serta berteriak keras saking semangat.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Ibu muncul dari rumah yang berhalaman sempit itu. Ia terkesiap ketika menyaksikan pemandangan semrawut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akan disambung jika ada waktu.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca ya.**

 **Tertanda**

 **Hikasya**

 **Kamis, 10 Januari 2019**


	2. Pengujian

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ben-To: Asaura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Shaga**

 **Fic request for Ahfa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 14 Februari 2019**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel Proklamasi Cinta Malaikat Pirang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersamamu, Hidupku Sempurna**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Pengujian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Shaga menoleh ke arah Ibu yang datang mendekati mereka.

"Ah, Ibu. Lihatlah itu!" tunjuk Shaga pada orang-orang udik yang mengerubungi mobil Naruto.

"Apa sih itu?" tanya Ibu yang melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shaga.

"Itu mobil mewah, Bu."

"Wah, keren sekali! Baru kali ini Ibu melihatnya!"

Saking senangnya, Ibu bergabung bersama orang-orang itu. Ia berteriak histeris dan mencolek-colek mobil mewah itu. Membuat Naruto ternganga dan Shaga yang tersenyum hambar.

"Dasar, Ibu sama saja dengan yang lain!" Shaga sedikit kesal sembari melirik Naruto. "Naruto, maaf ya karena aku mengajakmu ke sini. Malah jadi seperti ini kejadiannya."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Ibumu lucu juga ya?"

"Aneh begitu, dibilang lucu?"

"Iya."

"Haaah, ya sudah, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja sekarang."

"Eh? Kamu mengusirku?"

"Tidak. Kalau kamu lama-lama di sini, mobilmu bisa hancur, tahu!"

"Benar juga."

Naruto buru-buru pergi menuju mobilnya yang sudah dikerubungi banyak orang. Jalanan tersebut dipadati oleh lautan manusia karena ingin melihat benda yang bernama mobil.

Naruto bersusah payah menembus keramaian itu hingga masuk ke mobilnya. Sekali ia memencet klakson, membuat semua orang kaget setengah mati.

"Wuaaah!" seru semua orang yang langsung kabur pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berlari menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

Ibu yang juga kaget, langsung membawa Shaga masuk. Mengira Naruto akan menyerang desa ini.

Jalanan menjadi kosong melompong. Naruto bernapas lega karena sudah bisa pulang dengan aman.

"Ah, syukurlah," ia langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. "Shaga, aku pulang ya? Lho?"

Shaga tidak terlihat lagi di depan rumah itu. Pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat. Suasana menjadi hening seperti di kuburan.

Tiba-tiba, terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

Mobil Naruto dikepung oleh orang-orang berseragam militer. Masing-masing di tangan orang-orang itu, tergenggam sebuah senapan berlaras panjang.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Anda telah masuk ke wilayah kami tanpa izin. Jadi, terpaksa kami menembak anda!" salah satu dari orang berseragam militer itu yang mengatakannya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Apa?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak keluar. Ia panik setengah mati saat semua senjata teracung padanya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan memenuhi tempat itu, tapi tembakan orang-orang berseragam militer itu meleset. Tidak mengenai sasaran sehingga Naruto punya kesempatan untuk kabur dari medan perang yang tidak diharapkannya.

BRUUUM!

Mobil mewah itu berbalik arah dengan cepat, dan kemudian melaju bagaikan roket. Menghilang dalam sekejap mata di ujung jalan sana.

Orang-orang berseragam militer itu berteriak keras, "Buronan kabur!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CIIIT!

Setibanya di rumah, Naruto mengerem mobilnya dengan cepat, dan berhenti di dekat garasi. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan muka yang sangat panik.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto yang sangat keras. Ia memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Selamat datang!" balas seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk bersama seorang pria berambut pirang di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa gerangan sehingga kamu panik begitu, Naruto?" tanya pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ah, itu ... Aku ..."

Naruto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ia menghelakan napas berkali-kali.

"I-Itu ... Aku baru saja dari rumah pacarku, Shaga. Tahu-tahu aku diserang oleh sekelompok orang berseragam militer, Ayah, Ibu," lanjut Naruto yang mulai tenang.

"Kelompok orang berseragam militer? Dimana itu?" ucap Minato yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Sebuah kampung kumuh yang ada di pinggiran kota ini, Yah."

"Oh. Di sana ya?"

"Iya."

"Waspada kalau pergi ke sana."

"Kenapa?"

"Banyak orang aneh yang akan membuat hidupmu menjadi bahaya. Ya, contohnya kelompok orang berseragam militer itu. Kalau tidak salah, mereka itu adalah kelompok yang menentang pemerintahan karena pernah melawan pemerintah yang akan menggusur tempat mereka tinggal."

"Oh. Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Dan Ayah baru tahu kalau Shaga tinggal di sana."

"Itu sangat susah jika kita pergi menemuinya, _anata_."

"Ya, kamu benar, Kushina."

"Jadi, aku harap Shaga dan Ibunya bisa tinggal di sini. Apakah kamu mengizinkannya, _anata_?"

"Tentu, Kushina."

"Oh, _anata_."

"Oh, Kushina."

Minato dan Kushina saling berpelukan mesra di hadapan Naruto. Alis Naruto berkedut kesal karena melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ayah! Ibu! Apa kalian tidak merasa kalau ada aku di hadapan kalian sehingga kalian berpelukan seperti itu?" sembur Naruto yang mencak-mencak.

"Oh, maaf," ujar Kushina yang menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya, kami terbawa suasana, nak," sahut Minato yang tertawa hambar.

"Haaah, begitulah, orang tua zaman sekarang. Oh ya, aku mau pergi ke kamar dulu ya."

"Jangan lupa mandi ya, Naruto!"

"Baik, Ibu."

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Minato dan Kushina melanjutkan kegiatan kebiasaan minum teh di setiap sore hari. Naruto tidak mengikuti kebiasaan orang tuanya, justru selalu tidak ada di rumah karena selalu keluyuran bersama teman-temannya dan akan pulang pada malam harinya.

Kini, karena sudah menjalin cinta dengan Shaga, membuatnya sedikit berubah. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi orang yang terbaik untuk Shaga. Tidak akan mengecewakan Shaga.

Sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarangan tempat. Kemudian langsung mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah kotor seharian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai mandi. Ia berpakaian kasual dan kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sedang mencoba menelepon seseorang.

 _Aku ingin menelepon Shaga untuk menanyakan kabarnya sekarang_ , batin Naruto.

Gerakan jempolnya pada ponsel _touch screen_ -nya terhenti saat tahu jika Shaga tidak mempunyai ponsel. Lantas ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau Shaga tidak punya ponsel. Bodohnya aku!" umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Shaga yang tinggal di daerah kumuh itu. Jika ia kembali ke sana, pasti akan bertemu dengan sekelompok orang berseragam militer yang aneh itu.

 _Sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan ya?_

Naruto berpikir keras agar memastikan Shaga baik-baik saja di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shaga sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu. Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap Shaga dengan wajah yang penuh emosi.

"Kenapa kamu membawa Naruto ke sini? Kamu tahu, kan, kalau orang-orang di kampung ini sangat membenci pemerintahan. Bagaimana mereka tahu jika kamu berpacaran dengan anak walikota yang dulunya pernah berniat menggusur tempat ini? Pasti mereka akan mengusir kita dari sini!"

Dengan nada yang tinggi, Ibu membentak Shaga. Gadis berkacamata itu menundukkan kepalanya, takut menatap langsung wajah Ibu yang mengerikan bak monster. Tubuhnya gemetar dan meremas dua tangannya dengan kuat yang diletakkan di dua pahanya.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku hanya ingin Naruto tahu tempat tinggal kita yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengetes apakah Naruto bersungguh-sungguh mencintaiku. Itu saja," ucap Shaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sampai segini dulu ya. Nanti saya sambung lagi jika ada waktu.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 15 Februari 2019**


End file.
